Professor Arc: Prank Gone Wrong
by blaiseingfire
Summary: Professor Jaune Arc and Dr. Oobleck spiked Port's shampoo bottle with pink hair dye. It was suppose to be a harmless prank. But luck wasn't on their side and now a pink haired Glynda Goodwitch is hunting them down. Oh boy.


**A/N:** _Here's a little oneshot of Professor Arc. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Peter went to Vale to get some necessities. When he got back from his trip to Vale, Professor Arc distracted him while Doctor Oobleck swapped his bottle of shampoo with one they spiked with pink hair dye. It was supposed to be a harmless Jester Day prank.

But as luck would have it, Glynda went to Vale to get some toiletries as well. She happened to bump into Peter on the way to her room and they both dropped some of their stuff. It just so happened that the both use the same shampoo, and Glynda accidentally took the spiked bottle.

Her shirek echoed throughout the school. She then somehow found out that Jaune and Oobleck were responsible and set out to hunt them down. Jaune and Oobleck sprinted through the corridors of Beacon, desperately trying to escape the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch. She was slowly gaining on them.

"Quick Mister Arc, we must make haste to the cafeteria!" Oobleck shouted.

"Why there?!" Jaune asked. "I'm not complaining but why there?!"

"It's lunch time, we can use the students as a smoke screen so we can escape!"

"Got it!" Jaune replied. ' _Wait, did I just agree to use the students as human shields against Glynda?'_ He started to have second thoughts but they were quickly pushed aside when he realized that the click claks from Glynda's heels were getting closer.

As they quickly rounded a corner, Jaune turned around as he heard his companion yelp. "Oobleck!" Jaune shouted when he saw that he was surrounded by a purple aura and was gripping the corner as the aura pulled him away.

"Run Arc!" He shouted as his gripped slipped and he was pulled away. "Save yourself!" Jaune didn't need to be told twice and quickly turned back around and made haste to the cafeteria. He didn't dare look back as Oobleck screamed in terror, followed by the sounds and rumbles of an explosion.

He heard Glynda round the corner and quickly start to catch up, but he had a good distance between himself and her, and the cafeteria was getting near.

' _Your sacrifice wasn't in vain Doctor Oobleck.'_

/ / /

Yang couldn't help but smile as she had lunch with her team. So far today has been a good Jester Day, and it was just past noon. She got Blake by putting sneezing powder in one of her books, she got Weiss by swapping the textbooks for her morning classes in her backpack with Blake's smut, and she just got Ruby by giving her raisin cookies after telling her they were chocolate chip.

Though they were irritated, it wasn't over the top and they got a good laugh out of it. She was surprised that they haven't tried anything on her, though that might be because they may be planning something big for her later. She was actually looking forward to what they might have in store for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cafeteria doors burst open. Everyone turned to see Professor Arc storm in. He paused and frantically looked around over the student body. His face looked like he was debating something. His eyes then shot open and he rushed towards the lemur statue. He then jumped into its mouth and disappeared further inside it.

Yang, and everyone else, raised an eyebrow as they stared at the statue. "What the-" her thoughts were interrupted and she stiffened at the sound of an explosion. The doors where Jaune entered were thrown off their hinges, and in stormed a very pissed of Glynda Goodwitch. Everyone froze, not just at how mad Glynda was, but also at a very noticeable new feature on her.

Pink. Her hair was bright pink, thought the tips of her hair retained their natural blonde color. ' _Damn Prof, you got balls.'_ She would have laughed if not for the fact that Glynda looked like she wanted to murder a basket filled with kittens and puppies.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the witch screeched. "WHERE IS PROFESSOR ARC?!" Everyone remained silent and refused to look at her out of fear she'll snap at them. She then started to slowly pace the room. She used her semblance to lift and check under every table she passed. When she got to their table, Ruby almost fell off with how fast and forceful she lifted and dropped it.

Glynda looked disappointed with her search. She was about to leave when her eyes fell upon the lemur statue. Yang's eyes widened in horror as the witch slowly made her way towards it. She stopped in front of it and then flipped her crop. Yang's heart stopped when the statue was lifted high off the ground and then came crashing down, shattering into a million pieces. And sitting in the middle of the it all was Professor Jaune Arc.

Yang never saw him so terrified before.

Jaune just sat there petrified as he looked up in Glynda. "Uh… is it too late to say sorry, it was just a prank and we wanted to spike Peter's shampoo?" Jaune smiled nervously as Glynda just glared at him. Jaune must have realized she still wanted to murder him so he made to turn around and run away, but Glynda was faster. She shot an arm out and caught him by the foot and then started to drag him back where they entered, with him whimpering and clawing the ground to try and escape.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SENPAI!" Yang heard her sister cry and then emitted a war cry as she used her semblance to charge forward. Glynda swiped her arm and deflected the charge, sending Ruby into a pillar. Suddenly many more students, including teams RVVN and CRDL, other students Yang recognized as part of the Professor Arc Fan Club, and herself rose up to charge Glynda and save their senpai.

The first few groups of people who were closer were swatted down easily. However, Yang and the others who were further away banned together to form a giant mob. A grin creeped up on Yang's face. This was perfect. There was no way Glynda could fight them all at once. ' _Don't worry Prof, I'll save you. And then I'll make sure I'm well rewarded~.'_

Yang and the rest of the large group of students charged simultaneously. As they got close, Yang and many others shouted war cries and jumped into the air to deliver their blows from above. However the war cries stopped when everyone found that they were stuck. Yang and all the other students were frozen on the spot, some still mid-air, surrounded by a purple aura. ' _HOW?! HOW CAN SHE STOP THIS MANY PEOPLE AT ONC-WOAH!'_

With a roar, Glynda lurched her arm forward and sent the horde of students flying back into the pillars, tables, the floor, and other students. Several moment later, Yang slowly tried to stand up and saw Glynda dragging her prey to it's doom.

"No please!" She heard her future husband shout. "Please! I want to live! I WANT TO LI-" His cried were silenced when Glynda used her semblance to fix the doors behind her and put them in place with a loud _thud_.

The cafeteria became deafly silent as everyone just stared at the now fixed doors, where their hero and idol was just dragged away to meet his demise. Yang heard her sister whimper next to her. Then, a jazzy black student stood up, took his hat off and held it over his heart, and took out his trumpet and started to play a tune. Yang recognized it as the tune she heard in movies that played during military and huntsmen funerals. It felt appropriate.

Everyone else closed their eyes, lowered their heads, and placed a hand over their heart as their mourned the loss of their most valued professor.

/ / /

' _This is how I die. Not to the Grimm, not to Cinder… not to Neo. Nope, I die due to my angry girlfriend._ ' Jaune gave up his futile attempts of trying to escape and accepted his fate. Eventually they reached their destination, which was Glynda's room. Jaune instantly became puzzled as to why she brought him here. He became even more confused when they entered her bathroom and she brought him to his feet.

"Shoes, jacket, and shirt off," Glynda growled as she stared into his eyes. "Now." Jaune paused for a moment and then quickly did as instructed. He put his shoes, jacked, armor, and shirt off to the corner too the side. He turned around and a small blush came to his face when he saw that Glynda took of her heels, blouse, and skirt off, revealing a matching pair of purple flora laced underwear and black nylon stockings. She took her glasses off and took the bun out of her hair and placed them on the counter.

She then lead Jaune into her shower. She forced him to his knees and then placed a bunch of soap products in front of him. She then knelt down, handed him the shower hose, and then leaned forward with her head facing down. "Wash it out," she commanded in a neutral tone.

Jaune looked at her, then at the soap products, then back at her. He fought down the heat rushing to his face, turned the water on, and got to work washing the pink dye out of Glynda's hair.

It took over half an hour, but Jaune finally managed to restore her hair to it's original natural blonde beauty. Glynda took some of her wet hair in her hands and smiled when she saw the results. This in turn made Jaune happy since she no longer wanted to murder him.

"Jaune," Glynda offered him a soft smile, "thanks."

Jaune nodded and returned the smile. "No problem. So uh… are you still mad?"

"What," Glynda fainted a hurt voice. "Why Jaune," she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I don't get mad..." she whispered in his ear. The next thing Jaune knew was laying on his back with Glynda straddling his chest. This would have brought a blush to his face and make him smile, if not for the sinister grin she had and the fact she was holding the spiked shampoo bottle.

"… I get even."

"EEP!"

/ / /

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon, keeping as much of a straight face as he can as he ignored the stares, whispers, laughter, and the sounds of scrolls snapping pictures of his now pink hair. Oobleck got stuck in the infirmary for two days with Tsune, so he supposed it could have been worse. But he still thinks she went too far when she made the carpets match the drapes.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day._


End file.
